Mingled Tears
by Evita1
Summary: Draco wakes up from one strange dream, featuring one strange starplayer will this change things? Oh yes it will! And what about the weird mark, Draco's parent's and life in general? Read and find out! Draco/Harry SLASH
1. Default Chapter

Author: Evita Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this and do it for fun. Don't sue  
  
This story contains slash (Harry/Draco) or (Draco/Harry )Whatever  
  
5th year now AU because book five came out  
  
I'm redoing the fic a bit, for I'm not happy with it.  
  
If you want the archive my fic somewhere I'd be very honoured, just email me.  
  
If you want to my beta I will you love forever.  
  
If you email me, please do!  
  
If you review you'll make my day.  
  
Prologue  
  
Chapter One (Prologue)  
  
The moonlight shone down on the little 14 year old boy, resting peacefully in his bed. Peacefully? Maybe not.  
  
"You!? What are doing here! This is my house, my attic, MY special place!" "Shhhh Dragon you don't have to scream I just wanted to see you." "WHAT! You can't just creep into my..." He was silenced by the raven haired boy, wrapping his arms around him and whispered: "Don't worry Little Dragon, just don't worry for once." After that he gently nuzzled the little blonde's neck.  
  
The same blond dragon woke up with a start from his dream finding himself in a quite well... peculiar position. If you would call waking up from a dream with a body covered in a sheen of sweat, hands up your shirt and well, how should we call it... a wet spot in your p.j. bottoms accompanied by a firm looking bulge. Nothing quite peculiar one would say, just another adolescent boy who had his (first) wet dream. No the thing that made it peculiar, or just straight out weird, was that Draco Malfoy, boy in question had just dreamed about Harry Potter.  
  
These things where not supposed to happen to Malfoys! Not to him. What was he supposed to do? The boy was trying to calm himself. It worked, well maybe a little. He tried to think and breathe. Since when was that so hard? Maybe it had to do something to do with his *condition* Okay, so he had just have a dream about Potter, a... wet dream.' Did that change things? he wondered. It changed a lot only Draco just did not know it... yet. 'Now Draco, he tried to tell himself, calm yourself you're a Malfoy and a boy in puberty everybody has these .....these dreams.' But not about Potter did they, did they dream about Potter and wake up like this?, hell NO Why him?  
  
But first he had to change. When he pulled his top of he noticed that his whole body had this weird warm glowy feeling all over. So e started to do some first time exploring of his own body.  
  
He only lasted a few minutes. And there he lay, panting, sticky and very confused.  
  
***  
  
Thank you for reading and please review!  
  
Evita 


	2. Chapter Two

Author: Evita Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this and do it for fun. Don't sue  
  
This story contains slash (Harry/Draco) or (Draco/Harry )Whatever  
  
5th year, now AU because book five came out  
  
I'm redoing the fic a bit, for I'm not happy with it.  
  
If you want the archive my fic somewhere I'd be very honoured, just email me.  
  
If you want to my beta I will you love forever.  
  
If you email me, please do!  
  
If you review you'll make my day.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
His fifth year at Hogwarts was going to be different, he just knew it. You could already see the little signs, for example platform nine and three quarters was guarded not only by magic but also by people. This had never happened before in Draco's school days. He was walking towards the barrier and checking himself out one last time a window, Yes there he stood Draco Malfoy, still a little 15 year old boy but he was different, he no longer glued his hair to his head, was wearing a green turtle neck and stylish grey pants. He brushed the hair behind his ears and checked himself over once more. How much time had he spend looking different, looking nice, un - Malfoyish. (Let me tell you A LOT) He just hoped Harry would notice. Why he wanted Harry to notice. He didn't know why but the drem was always in the back of his mind. Did it have a meaning if it did, what was it? He remembered how he first met Harry in the robe shop and he was fascinated. But only a few days ago (the morning after The Dream) he understood why Harry had rejected him. His friendship. Why he really did. Harry had been afraid and Draco well, he wasn't really being friendly, and had insulted Hagrid and Weasly. Potter's first connections to the wizard world. Of course he had been nervous wanting to make friends with someone. Sure he had Crabbe and Goyle, but they did not fascinate him as Harry Potter did. So here he was Draco Malfoy with a new look and one could say a new mind 'cause he started to think differently about things, about people.  
  
But of course that didn't stop him from being nervous, or keeping an eye out for Harry. Harry? Yes Harry it had been Harry for a few days now. And he just loved the sound of that name, Harry. Though he was far from admitting that  
  
"Draco are you nervous?" He was jerked out of his thoughts by his mother Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"Maybe a little mum."  
  
"Why are you nervous then?"  
  
Who would have believed Draco had the grace to blush, for a pink stain crept over his cheeks. "Um... Well you know it's just well you know the new year and everything and ... well the rising of Voldemort. And maybe."  
  
'WHAT Draco! Don't you say his name, not here not in public!' Narcissa was shocked and I wouldn't have blamed her.  
  
I said his name? I guess I did Í never did that before I never dared. So why now? "I'm sorry Mum"  
  
"There is something going on with you mister and you better tell me." She said eyeing him suspiciously  
  
"It's... well not important."  
  
"Don't talk bull with me!" O oh an angry Narcissa was never a good thing.  
  
"I'll have to go now Mum or else I will miss the train. Love you." "You do realise we will have to talk about this don't you Draco?" Narcissa was also very well know for putting her foot down.  
  
"I'm a little nervous! And the name just slipped. Don't fuss about it."  
  
"I can perfectly tell when there is something wrong with my son or not, and now hurry up or else you will miss the train. Bye darling and I WILL write you."  
  
He waved his mother goodbye as he entered the train. Great she noticed but then again when did she not? He remembered when he burned a hole in his father's most expensive rug. And desperately tried to hide it. She had noticed there was something wrong. Or the time he felt bad about the mudblood thing, yes even in his letters his mother would notice. Can't possibly tell her I dreamed about Potter in *that* way. Well I'll worry 'bout that later. I wonder where he is.  
  
I just did not admit that I wanted to know where *Potter* is. Potter? Yes Potter not Harry definitely not Harry, nope Potter. Okay who said Draco was completely sane. ( This writer most certainly did not.)  
  
He was just walking through some insignificant train carriages when he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry are you alright? He heard a male's voice say." "I would be quite alright if just didn't feel to need to so ungraciously bump into me." He looked up and saw something that stunned him, all anger disappearing: a man, what 25? Long brown/black hair. (and when I say long I mean long) Brown eyes. And definitely not a student.  
  
"I'm sorry sir." "So its sir now? Ha ,don't bother I'm Matthew Salis. "The new DADA teacher, but you can call me Matt, sir makes me feel so old and I'm just 24."  
  
"And who are you?' "  
  
"I'm Draco"  
  
"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" "Yes sir."  
  
"Oh just stop *sir-ing* me, or I will have to deduct points for that." Matt was fascinated by Draco the boy could be so cold one minute and so . nice the next, was it fake? And if it was which was fake the nice part or the other? But he always analysed people the moment he saw them and maybe this analisation was a little to fast.  
  
"Comon'we can't stand here in let's find a compartment to sit in." 'Kay Matt' And he smiled at him. Yes, Draco had just decided he liked this man.  
  
When they entered the next compartment Draco saw Green eyes, Harry Potter's eyes. And the first thing he thought was:  
  
There is something wrong with you.  
  
***  
  
Author's notes: Draco is not in love with the Matt. They will be friends. And Draco and his mother have a really good relationship ( if you didn't notice that already) And Draco was really upset when he called Hermione a mudblood the first time, or more shocked of what he had said. (at least he is in my story) Later he became used to it.  
  
(What's with the *and Draco's* eh?)  
  
Please review!  
  
Evita 


	3. Chapter Three

Author: Evita Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this and do it for fun. Don't sue  
  
This story contains slash (Harry/Draco) or (Draco/Harry )Whatever  
  
5th year, now AU because book five came out  
  
I'm redoing the fic a bit, for I'm not happy with it.  
  
If you want the archive my fic somewhere I'd be very honoured, just email me.  
  
If you want to my beta I will you love forever.  
  
If you email me, please do!  
  
If you review you'll make my day.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Staring and walking was never a good thing especially, not when one happened to walk into Ronald Weasly and it was most definitely bad when you were Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ouch!!!!! Can't you look You have eyes don't you!"  
  
Like I said not a good thing to walk into Weasly's .  
  
"Who do you think you are walking into here knocking me ....' 'FERRET!!!!!!???? 'What do you think you're doing here? Are you trying to hurt Harry again? Insult Hermione or or...Oh! Just fuck o..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I. I eh didn't mean to walk into you I wasn't paying attention. Are you alright?"  
  
Silence, silence, very long silence.............  
  
"Malfoy did you just apologise? To me?' Ron was stunned ," (so was the rest of the cabin)  
  
"I told you I was sorry why can't you just accept that?!"  
  
"Because you're Malfoy."  
  
All heads turned and looked at:  
  
The Saviour,  
  
The Hero,  
  
The Great One,  
  
The one who was just 14,  
  
The one who never kissed a girl(or a boy),  
  
Failed potions,  
  
had a fetish for pale skin,  
  
hated fame,  
  
and liked chocolate frogs ,  
  
in short Harry Potter.  
  
"Why would you apologise if there's nothing in for you?" He continued.  
  
Matt Salis again observed this situation and somewhere he knew that this was an important moment. Draco knew this too this was the moment where he had to win Harry 's trust. (He was to nervous to even bother with calling him Potter. )  
  
"Maybe I changed" He countered.  
  
"Why would you?" That hurt!, that really hurt but he deserved it. But that didn't make it hurt any less.  
  
"Why should I not?"  
  
"Cause you're Malfoy."  
  
"That's not a reason why I can't change or do you think it is... Harry? You most certainly did change. "  
  
And with that Draco Malfoy had struck a chord, a chord that his friends Dumbledore and many other's tried to strike all summer. With that Harry Potter lifted his eyes and met Draco Malfoy's.  
  
Two pair's of eyes met and burned, but with what? Hate, anger? The owners of those eyes had tuned the rest of the world out. They didn't hear Ron yelling, Hermione screaming and Matthew trying to calm them all. They didn't see all the objects flying through the compartment, They didn't notice the train stop. And did not feel the explosion, cause they had blacked out by then.  
  
**  
  
"Albus, Albus listen to me, dammit listen!!!! They just looked at each other, they- just- looked, THAT was all!!!!" Yes, Matthew was very worried.  
  
"That can't be they must have used wands or something, they are still so young." A worried, surprised or just flat out stunned Headmaster Dumbledore was something one would only see on rare occasion almost a once in life time opportunity. And Matthew Salis certainly got all opportunity. .  
  
"I just you told you what happened FOR THE THIRD TIME!!!! And you are still not believing me?! I was there for gods sake! And Ron and Hermione told you the exact same thing!!!! And you Albus Dumbledore are just sitting here looking baffled and calling me a liar! You have no right!!!!" Matthew Salis was not only worried, he was also freaking out.  
  
"Calm your self Matthew, Tell me the full story - Mark groaned- one more time."  
  
"Fine. Draco walked in bumped into Ron apologised and.."  
  
'Draco Malfoy apologised to Ronald Weasly?'  
  
"Yes didn't I tell you that before?"  
  
"No you didn't not."  
  
"Well my apologies for that, must have forgotten in the rush."  
  
""Okay uhhhh. he apologised  
  
and then Harry said Draco couldn't change  
  
and Draco asked why he couldn't  
  
and he said that Harry had changed  
  
and then Harry looked at him  
  
and then things started flying around  
  
and the train stopped  
  
and then there was this weird bubble around them  
  
and then we heard an explosion from somewhere  
  
and then Harry an Draco had passed out."  
  
Well he certainly broke the record for telling the longest story in a ONE SENTENCE! And was feeling like a 4 year old in the process, his English usually wasn't that bad was it? He was a teacher. (SO!!!!!!!!)  
  
Stop thinking Right now, brain overload ***** Hah, that helped.  
  
"But where did the explosion come from?"  
  
"Glad you asked, you know that our train is powered by magic, don't you Matthew?"  
  
"Yes I do Professor." Matt was definitely feeling like a kid right now.  
  
"And it stopped before the explosion didn't it?"  
  
"Yes it did Professor"  
  
"That was because a very strong magic, interrupted or interfered, it's process so it stopped but the magic kept on increasing till the system was overloaded and so it blew up."  
  
"You mean their magic was *THAT* strong?" It was Matthew's turn to be baffled.  
  
"That is the only option I can think of. Dumbledore answered 'Although it's almost impossible, even (most of the) grown up wizards can't to that especially not without a wand. He sighed, this was going to be a long day. 'Didn't you feel the magic in the air Matthew?"  
  
"'Yes I did Sir I'm sure every muggle in England must have felt it to."  
  
Matthew did not bother to ask why Dumbledore had all these answers while a few minutes ago he was just as baffled as Matt was now.  
  
"You may be right " the old Headmaster said, his twinkle returning in his eyes.  
  
"You really have no idea how they did that do you Albus?"  
  
*Twinkle of eyes*  
  
"Why don't we go and see if the boys have woken up?"  
  
Author note's Yes I know Matthew is Really Really freaking out in this chapter but he is worried about Draco and Harry. And about the situation of course and when one is worried one tends lose one's calm. And Dumbledore is, making him feel like a kid again.  
  
But that's logical because Matt went to Hogwarts when he was little so Prof. Dumbledore used to be his teacher too.  
  
Asaroth69 And Kimmy Thank you so much for your reviews!!!  
  
Evita 


	4. Chapter Four

Author: Evita Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this and do it for fun. Don't sue  
  
This story contains slash (Harry/Draco) or (Draco/Harry )Whatever  
  
5th year, now AU because book five came out  
  
I'm redoing the fic a bit, for I'm not happy with it.  
  
If you want the archive my fic somewhere I'd be very honoured, just email me.  
  
If you want to my beta I will you love forever.  
  
If you email me, please do!  
  
If you review you'll make my day.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
***  
  
Tears, he was crying, why would he cry? Would he cry someday, someday when he was free to show, free to be, free to care, free to love? Would that day come, the day that he could be him. Him being Draco Malfoy.  
  
In the bed next to him the boy being Harry Potter was feeling exactly the same way, dreaming the same. When would he be free to cry?  
  
***  
  
"Poppy are they all right? Could you tell us something about their condition?"  
  
"Well Headmaster I checked them over and they seem to be perfectly in order, albeit a bit drained."  
  
"A bit!!! They are a bit drained?!"  
  
"Matthew I suggest that you keep your calm or else you will wake our gentlemen up."  
  
"Sorry Madam." (Still feeling like a kid)  
  
"So you found nothing peculiar, nothing at all?"  
  
"No headmaster"  
  
"Strange I have not seen this before in my life. I am afraid we will have to wait and see. Because I myself highly doubt that Harry and Draco know why it happened."  
  
He sighed, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy somehow they where always at each others throats, was this just the ultimate show down? The old man named Albus Dumbledore didn't believe it nor did the young one Matthew Salis. But what was it then?  
  
"So if you cannot tell us what happened how do we find out?" Drawled a voice  
  
"Young master Malfoy I see that you have awakened.."  
  
'So has Harry.'  
  
Again he felt it The Eyes the green stones boring in his body asking him: Why, When, How, and why the name. Why so suddenly Harry what happened to Potter? Draco couldn't answer. Not for the love of god. Cause he himself had exactly the same question.  
  
The blonde was too tired to care though, he wanted to make friends with Harry didn't he? NO! He just wanted to prove that he could change that he could be different, prove him wrong win his trust, maybe he could show Harry his special place maybe.. He didn't like where this train of thoughts was going.  
  
"I don't know Draco I wish I could tell you but is there anything special something out of the ordinary that you could tell me?" Matt asked him eyeing the boy.  
  
"Where is he where is he I DEMAND to see him!!!" That was definitely a familiar voice, to Draco at least.  
  
"Hi mum."  
  
"You are alright?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good, we are going to have a talk right now. Come on let's go."  
  
"I'm sorry misses Malfoy in do not wish to interrupt your reunification with your son but we still have a few question to ask him."  
  
"Headmaster you just said you doubted Harry or I knew anything about this. I can assure you I do not, but I will have to explain things to my mother and I would like to do that in private. So good day to you Let me know if you find something." And with that the blonde swept out of the hospital wing followed by his mother.  
  
"That was certainly smooth and cold" Matt said  
  
"No, that was Malfoy attitude."  
  
"I highly doubt that Albus." Matt countered.  
  
** "Mum there was no need dragging me out there what is so important?"  
  
"You ask me what was so important?! Have you read the Daily Prophet lately they're having a field day!"  
  
"Field day? "  
  
" Doyou think you're showdown with Potter would go unnoticed!"  
  
"Showdown with Potter? Mum since when do you believe the papers? You where never that ignorant where you? Do you have a copy for me so that I could read the article?"  
  
"Here and read." His mother was getting pissed, she wasn't getting any answers. But Draco wasn't either that's why he greedily snatched the paper out of his mother's hand's and started reading.  
  
Harry Potter's and Draco Malfoy's showdown.  
  
The Malfoy and Potter heir's are know for being antagonists but no one would have ever thought that it would take such an dramatic course, today their first school day they decided to take matter's in their own h/wands and fight it out. In the school train no less! Both are from strong bloodlines, but who would have thought that The Boy Who Lived would get his bottom kicked by a Malfoy heir, he is supposed to be the great defeater of You Know Who isn't he? And the tragedy with Cedric Diggory is still far from resolved. We also would like to note that Harry Potter has said that You Know Who *supposedly*has risen again. But do not worry people. I repeat do not worry, we reporters have throughly questioned minister Fudge about this, and he commented And I quote now: 'When Potter said this he was fresh from the accident and still in shock. We should also regard the sanity of this boy, cause he is know for. Rollin with his hands to his head in his divination class.' So there is no worry people, I assure you. But now back to our story. The fight was savage! So savage that they damaged the train so much it couldn't go on any more and The Hogwart's Faculty had to find an alternate way of transporting the students to school. The two boys are both severely wounded and are out in the school's hospital wing. Of course dear readers we will keep you informed. As soon as we know more, expect another article! (that should be when Professor Dumbledore decides to comment, Rumours are saying that he to busy trying to fix our to youngsters up. Of course that are only rumours and the Daily Prophet states nothing but the truth!)  
  
From Your Reporter: Iris Delany.  
  
'WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! They wrote THIS, you can't be serious you don't believe this do you mum?'  
  
'What is wrong with it Draco Darling.' Narcissa was sneaky too.  
  
"Wrong WRONG you ask what is wrong!? Well maybe the fact that they are just plainly saying Harry is A NUTCASE! Seriously people can be such idiots! And itsn't it clear now that Voldemort is back!? Some people will just do anything to hols on to their precious illusions!...."  
  
O My God what was he doing?  
  
Yes he Draco Malfoy was actually defending Harry Potter in front of his mother no less.  
  
"And well maybe the fact that A Potter could hurt a Malfoy and ehh and some other stuff.."he continued, surprising the world once more by blushing and stammering.  
  
He looked at his mother he knew he was in trouble. What was he thinking defending *Potter* like some butt kissing fan, like some love sick puppy! Yes he knew he was in trouble.  
  
So he ran away, away from the world. Away from his mother. Away from his troubles. Away from Potter. But he knew that there was one of these things that would always follow him.  
  
Potter.  
  
**  
  
Author Notes : When I said Special place I meant His attic ( see chapter one) Please review!  
  
Frizzy, thank you for your review  
  
Evita 


	5. Chapter Five

Author: Evita Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this and do it for fun. Don't sue  
  
This story contains slash (Harry/Draco) or (Draco/Harry )Whatever  
  
5th year, now AU because book five came out  
  
I'm redoing the fic a bit, for I'm not happy with it.  
  
If you want the archive my fic somewhere I'd be very honoured, just email me.  
  
If you want to my beta I will you love forever.  
  
If you email me, please do!  
  
If you review you'll make my day.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Madam Pomfrey would you kindly fetch master Malfoy for me I think he had his time with his mother."  
  
"Of course Headmaster"  
  
But there was no need for it cause Narcissa walked in on her own Draco suspiciously absent. "If you are looking for my son, he has left and felt no need to return to this.. hospital wing. It is my time to leave and I would like from you to tell my son that his father and I will talk to him soon. Good day." With that she swirled around and strode away.  
  
"Well there you have the Malfoy attitude again." The Headmaster said  
  
"So Harry you can't tell anything special?"  
  
"No sir I don't know what happened, one minute I was there the next we passed out. I didn't notice the things flying around or that explosion. You said it was because there was a very strong magic in the air?"  
  
"Yes Harry that's why those things happened. You're sure you don't remember? Not even how you felt?"  
  
"No sir." And with that Harry Potter the true and noble Gryffindor lied to Albus Dumbledore, cause he for once wanted something of himself, a secret, a feeling something that he could discover on his own, no help from Ron or the ever so smart Hermione. No press. No, just him just him and Draco Malfoy although he didn't notice that last thought pass by.  
  
"Well I think you can go then, if you're very very sure there is nothing you want to tell me." Harry knew that the Headmaster knew that he knew more (try and figure that one out!) He couldn't care less.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster, Madame Pomfrey, Matt, see you in DADA Class."  
  
With that he walked out of the hospital wing, and he kept on walking, following where his heart would take him  
  
******* Somewhere else in Hogwarts castle on the roof to be more precisely, Draco Malfoy was seated. He always liked high places his attic for one and Quidditch of course. Gave him time to think not to be disturbed and to clear his mind which was something he desperately needed to do now.  
  
Why had things changed so much it was only a dream. But it felt like his whole life had changed, his mind and his body.  
  
The dream where had it come from? Was it just a product of his adolescent hormones? If it was why was everything different then? His feelings where changing too he was not disgusted with himself anymore no somewhere in his mind he knew he had accepted it,(those feelings) but dealing with it was a whole different case.  
  
So there he sat Draco Malfoy on the roof of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry near the old West Tower which he had used to climb the roof.  
  
The spot didn't help him think, he couldn't get his thoughts together, he needed to talk about it and he knew it, with his parents? He loved them to bits. But this was something he did not dare tell them. This was something he wanted to find out on his own, something he would keep for himself, it would be hard but he would try.  
  
He sighed, his life would never be easy would it? No, it would not, but the most important thing was that he needed to be happy. And Harry where was his part in all of this? He just couldn't say: "Hey Harry I had a nice dream about you and would you like to be friends and maybe act it out?"  
  
"Act it out ?" he questioned himself. Okay he could somewhere accept that he didn't want to be enemies with Potter anymore, that he wanted to be friends, but to be hugged by him, nuzzled? The thought brought a flush to his cheeks, and he quickly stopped that train. So friends it was, yes friends if they where friends maybe they could find out what happened on the train. Yes finding it out together and he could talk to him, tell him secrets take him to his attic.  
  
If anyone would have seen Draco Malfoy right now they would have been shocked to an end cause there he sat a dreamy smile upon his face sighing now and then. That was not a common sight a common expression to see up the face of a Malfoy, they would have been even more shocked if they would know who caused his state of mind.  
  
He sat there for quite some time thinking, waiting. Looking for something or someone Al tough he had no idea for what.  
  
But the boy who was currently climbing the stairs of the West Tower knew exactly what he was looking for, an explanation but that being the only thing he knew.  
  
***  
  
"Hello? .... Malfoy?" The words echoed up the spiral staircase.  
  
Said boy was jerked out of his thoughts by sounds of the creaking stairs and of course his name being called by Harry Potter. And somewhere in his mind it was registered that he was disappointed that he had been called Malfoy.  
  
"Yes I'm here on the roof." He did not know what to call Harry. O god that sounds weird he wanted to call him Harry yes Harry Harry Harry and Harry forever but he could not could he? I mean he called him Malfoy right? So he should call him Potter but that sounded so cold and he did want to make friends with him and that did not happen when he would call him Potter all the time right? If this could be so confusing only worrying about how to call the raven haired boy then what troubles where still waiting for him?  
  
"What are you doing here on the roof you could fall or hurt your self." Did he just sound worried? Draco wondered.  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"I want an explanation"  
  
'For what?"  
  
"Don't be stupid, what happened on the train why you said those things, why I felt so weird why.."  
  
He was interrupted by Draco.  
  
"Why do you think I can't change?"  
  
"You're a Malfoy."  
  
"You said that before and I still think that's not an answer."  
  
"Well uhhh why would you change?"  
  
That was a good question a good question indeed one that Draco Malfoy could not yet answer fully and truly cause he did not know it himself but he tried anyway.  
  
"Maybe because I want to change."  
  
"Why would you?"  
  
"I want to Harry. I don't want to be a deatheater I don't want to be the ever so evil Slytherin I want friends too! I want . "and he stopped he couldn't say it. But he didn't have to, the shock on the Gryffindor's face was already quite clearly visible, for he was staring open mouthed at our Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry- Draco added- I should not have yelled at you."  
  
"The train accident." It was a statement that the raven haired boy made. A statement that he wanted to change the subject. Why couldn't he handle this?  
  
"What about it" Draco answered absent mindly for he was staring at the view stretched before him.  
  
"Did you feel it?"  
  
That jerked Draco out of his thoughts,  
  
"You mean you felt something too? A surge of power?"  
  
"Yes! You know what it is?"  
  
"No I don't nor do I know why it happened they say our magic was so strong the train stopped"  
  
"Our magic?" Harry questioned  
  
Draco actually flushed again, which was almost becoming a habit but Harry was stunned baffled and without word he had never seen Draco Malfoy with pink cheeks. Quite fetching he thought subconsciously good thing he was to busy staring at Draco to realise what he was thinking, or notice the tightening of his pants cause there would be a hell of a riot.  
  
"Dumbledore said he didn't know anything either, and that he had never seen such power before with such young wizards as ourselves. What did you feel Harry? Cause I felt ...I felt like I was somewhere else I felt power running through my body I felt like flying." Draco decided to take the plunge:  
  
"I felt you."  
  
And quickly looked away cause the fading pink stain was rapidly returning to his cheeks.  
  
"I..I I..I .. Guess I felt that too."  
  
If Draco Malfoy would have had the courage to look at Harry then he would have soon him blushing but Draco was to busy berating himself. That Harry's words did not hit bay directly....  
  
O god Harry thought  
  
What did I do I.. Oh god I need to get out of here what was I thinking I'll find an other time to talk about this.  
  
"Hey Draco I have to go I'm tired bye."  
  
And with that Harry Potter rushed inside and almost rolled down the stairs. The thinking and rushing out may have seem to be hours to Harry but in truth in only took him 5 seconds after his reply to get his ass out of there. Quidditch reflexes.  
  
Back on the roof Harry words had finally penetrated to Draco's brain.  
  
WHAT! O my god! He said he felt it too, he agreed with me! He ran. He had called him Draco.  
  
Draco was dazed so many things happened today, so many things to think about, he was to tired comprehend it all and decided to go back to his dorm.  
  
****  
  
After an hour long walk to his dorm (which in reality only was a few minutes) He crashed on his bed throwing his clothes of snuggling under the cover in his boxers, he was to tired to change.  
  
He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.  
  
*****  
  
'Harry what are you doing here?'  
  
"I came to talk to you ..Draco." He added, almost seductively. Said boy shivered, and blushed ."Ehh Harry you wanted to talk about what happened today? Cause I really honestly don't know what happened, I swear, I only remember how I felt."  
  
"How did you feel?" The green eyed one asked moving closer to a very nervous Draco.  
  
"I felt power and magic very powerful magic, like I was in an other world Did you feel that too?"  
  
"Yes I did Draco, did you feel something else?" He was again moving closer to the blond boy their thighs where now touching.  
  
"Well eh Harry could kind of well feel umm... :You."  
  
"Now that's interesting isn't it Draco you say you could feel me I could feel you too I could see what you saw I hear what you where thinking. And I must say the latter was quite interesting." Draco flushed  
  
"You should know I can't resist you when you're blushing like that." He whispered. And with that Harry Potter pressed his lips on Draco Malfoy's moving ever so slowly against them his hand rubbing the smaller boy's back. Draco was lost in his heaven.  
  
Until his cruel mind decided that he should be awakened. He bolted upright, oh yes it seemed that his mind had created a version of his own how that afternoon's meeting with Harry on the roof should have gone.  
  
He sat up panting, o god not again. That had been one sappy encounter, he was sure he couldn't hear what Harry was thinking or see through his eyes but the rest had been fairly true. And to make it worse he was in the same position as the "other time".  
  
I think I'm going to take a shower, don't fancy sleeping this. He grabbed a towel and some clean underwear blatantly ignoring the state of his boxers or more the organ contained there. I will not I will not do it I refuse too!!!!!!! It was almost a mantra by the time he reached the shower. A shower would help right? He slid down his boxers trying to ignore the delicious friction as the silk slid over his cock.  
  
He turned the tab and stepped under the nice and warm water, grabbing the soap and started washing himself, and again he could not resist the temptation. So he started the second exploration.  
  
He cleaned himself and the shower quickly and returned to bed he was still in post orgasmic bliss to care too much about what he had just done.  
  
That was nice he thought slipping under the cover. Hmmm apparently he hadn't dried himself good enough he his arms where still wet. Must have forgotten those, he started to dry his right then his left and when he reached his wrist.  
  
Hey, a Birth mark, birth mark? Malfoy's aren't supposed to have them.  
  
Hmmm I ask mother for a cure or something. Later.  
  
And with that He fell back in to dreamland.  
  
*****  
  
Author Note's Harry made friends With Matt too. I know this isn't such a great chapter but I tried my best. And still hope you like it. (Took me a really long time to write and I decided to stop editing t and just post it.)  
  
Evita.  
  
Thank you for your reviews:  
  
Asaroth69  
  
Kimmy  
  
Fleur101  
  
Frizzy  
  
Tenku-no- Sora  
  
Madhatter -You're right about my writhing format but I think that the fictionnet makes you're format really weird when you upload. And I'm still new to posting here but I will try and improve it!  
  
LadyVader  
  
Mak 


	6. Chapter Six

Author: Evita Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this and do it for fun. Don't sue. This story contains slash (Harry/Draco)  
  
**  
  
Chapter six  
  
"Hey Blaise, how's everything?"  
  
"Fine we've got a new DADA teacher, looks good. Oh yeah and a bunch of first years."  
  
"Mmmmm that always happens doesn't it" Draco said munching on some toast.  
  
Three toasts and some orange juice later Blaise added:  
  
"Oh yeah and some additional classes you've still got a day to sign up for them."  
  
What kind of classes? They're not pressing us to take muggle studies again are they?"  
  
"Nehh, extra DADA and duelling classes, they will be thought by the new teacher he has really long hair, you know I'm glad I haven't got it would get stuck between the door or the toilet seat or something horrible embarrassing like that."  
  
Yeah morning chat, you know the kind of talk you can perform without using your brains, something Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini were experts at.  
  
"Ohhhh, I think I'll sign up, you?"  
  
"Yeah, teacher looks good."  
  
"How many times are you going to say that?"  
  
"Till he turns ugly" Blaise replied biting in an apple  
  
"That'll take forever"  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha you said it you said it" Blaise was laughing so hard he almost fell out of is chair (blame it on the morning brain)  
  
"I never said he was ugly you git! I just know people who are more attractive."  
  
"Who?" He asked getting more serious.'  
  
"Well Ha.... No one important lets not talk about it okay." Blaise understood the hint. Everything was quiet and peaceful again, Yeah right! Did he think Harry was attractive? When did that happen? (Maybe the day that you started wetting you're panties over him but it's just a guess)  
  
"What's first? "  
  
"You mean class? uhhh Herbiology with the Ravenclaws I think" Blaise answered  
  
"Thank god it's not with the Hufflepuffs."  
  
"Yeah to pink and fluffy in the morning."  
  
Mostly it took Blaise and Draco a half hour in their first class to wake up. This day was no exception.  
  
And some were near lunch Draco remembered about the new classes, better go and sign up he thought.  
  
**  
  
"Welcome, I am Matthew Salis, and this is your duelling class, it is an extra class taken voluntary and there will be no owls in this subject. But I hope you enjoy it anyway." He said grinning.  
  
'Now I understand that there was an attempt at a duelling class in your second year led by mister Lockheart?'  
  
"Yes sir" the class chimed.  
  
No not again he thought the kids these days are so bloody good or just very good actor's  
  
"Okay" he started "as your teacher I have one request: Don't call me sir! I'm not 50 years old not an insomniac and I tend to have a sex life thank you very much!...."  
  
Oops... probably shouldn't have said that. No probably not but it was a good way to stun a sixth year class into silence.  
  
Until it was broke by the laughing of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter who both thought this was very funny but also found the need to help their friend out of this embarrassing silence.  
  
"Yeah, and you actually wash your hair" Draco gushed  
  
"Must take bloody for ever" Harry responded.  
  
Draco turned only to see Harry Potter's face, his green orbs meeting grey ones, although after the train accident they did not dare to stare or look for answers so they quickly looked away blushing. Neither of them noticed the others predicament. Matt did but he decided to nothing about it and just observe, but that was an entirely other thing than what Blaise had in mind who planned to get to the bottom of this, cause he knew Draco for more than 5 years and one thing was for sure, Malfoys don't blush!  
  
"Why are you blushing Draco?"  
  
"I am not blushing." he whispered back.  
  
"You are and you know it Draco Malfoy do NOT lie to me"  
  
"You sound like my mother."  
  
"That isn't an answer is it?"  
  
'It's nothing okay, just shut up."  
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong"  
  
"Why would I tell you that Blaise?"  
  
"I'm your best friend for god sake!"  
  
"Blaise shut up! You are really going out on making me pissed today aren't you? And you don't tell me everything do you?"  
  
"The only thing I did Draco was ask you why you where blushing you are making an elephant out of this!" (like in make an elephant out of a fly like in a problem)  
  
Blaise was stunned Was this Draco Malfoy? The boy who always wore a mask, The boy who could always hide his emotions perfectly? He must have hit a sore and sensitive spot to get a reaction like that. But what was it? Or was Draco finally changing? He had been friends with Draco from the day school started and he learned what Draco could really be like, not the snobby arrogant little Malfoy heir, no Draco was his best friend and would probably always be, but to laugh in class show his real emotions like that lose control like that it wasn't like him. But Blaise couldn't say he minded the change. Would Draco finally toss aside his mask? If he did, it would cause a riot. He was the Malfoy heir he could not just go around being nice to people in public. But if he would Blaise would support him. Always.  
  
"And in this class we are going to battle by the rules BUT you must always remember when your out there battling for you life there are no rules. And since I only know two of you bunch of sixth years I would like to ask them to come over here on the battling platform and give us a nice show." But neither of the boys got the hint, they where only partly paying attention.  
  
"Draco, Harry if you please."  
  
"Huh?.. oh yes of course Matt"  
  
When Harry said that realisation dawned on Draco that he actually had to get up there too.  
  
Déjà vu he thought bitterly. I've been trying to make friends with our ever so beloved Gryffindor and now I have to kick his ass woohooo.  
  
In wasn't nice and quiet in Harry's brain either, but let's concentrate on the duel shall we?  
  
"Okay turn your backs and start pacing please" Matt instructed  
  
They turned facing each other. And stared, what should he do? Could he go through with this did he want another battle did he want to hurt him, hurt the boy before him.  
  
"Ahem may I remind you are supposed to attack" Matt sighed. A fake sigh but the class didn't need to know that, cause Matt was interested and more than a little. Wouldn't Harry and Draco archenemy's to the end, jump at an opportunity to beat and humiliate the other?  
  
"Ok turn your backs and start pacing again."  
  
Now I have to, Draco said to himself just before he turned to face Harry, but he was going to face more than that.  
  
"Quellione!" He yelled  
  
"Mikrinas"  
  
"Susturnis!"  
  
"Expelleramus!"  
  
Nothing happened...  
  
Draco was beginning to panic why why WHY!!! Dragging his eyes up to Harry's face he saw the same fear. Where they so incapable?  
  
Remember Draco you hate you hate him YOU HATE HIM, you don't care! It was a mantra pushing all his feelings away HE HATED HARRY POTTER as he finally met Harry's eyes he shouted:  
  
"Knikoles!"  
  
It worked, Harry was knocked out.  
  
Knikoles it was a hard spell, it was supposed to knock your opponent out for 24 hours but it was easily blocked.  
  
Why didn't he block, that idiot! ARGH! What if he's hurt I can't have hurt him can I? It was like someone had dropped a bucket of ice water on Draco, he was standing there staring at Harry. Cursing himself for hurting him. But no where in his mind he thought of that in a duel you where supposed to fight. Nope all his common sense was drowned out by his worry.  
  
He was shaken out of his thoughts by Matt's voice:  
  
"Lets get him to the hospital wing shall we?"  
  
"Yes," and with that Draco Malfoy scooped Harry Potter in his arms like a he was saving a damsel in distress.  
  
"We could have just levitated him here you know." Matt said when they arrived at their destination.  
  
"Ummm yeah maybe well you know."  
  
Thankfully Draco's poor attempt for an explanation was interrupted by madam Pomfrey  
  
"Why are they here this time Matthew? Don't tell me *it* happened again?"  
  
"No Poppy we where in duelling class and Draco hit Harry with Knikoles"  
  
"Why didn't he block?"  
  
"We should ask Harry don't you think? But first we should get professor Dumbledore cause there I something important I should tell him. Will you come with me?"  
  
"Yes Matthew, Harry is the only one here and since he will be out for the coming 24 hours, I will accompany you."  
  
And they left for the headmaster's office leaving behind a very ignored and confused Draco Malfoy, with a very unconscious Harry Potter in his arms.  
  
Finally Draco put him down in one of the beds, god he was so light did he eat at all?  
  
He sat there watching Harry sleep, it was strangely relaxing, so relaxing he started to doze of himself.  
  
His peaceful (and dreamless slumber) was interrupted by noise coming from the bed next to him with contained Harry Potter.  
  
He was kicking against the covers almost trying to struggle free of some non existent attacker  
  
"Mia Isobel livrina comna eo ria."  
  
It didn't make sense, what did that mean ? Did Harry speak some weird foreign language? It didn't really matter now, he had to calm the trashing boy down.  
  
But how to calm him down? He wondered. But that was before Harry's left arm took a swing at him, he managed to stop the blow by grabbing the offending arm with his own left. Harry calmed down instantly, and it took Draco just a few moments to fall back into his sleep. So he nor Harry noticed the light that enveloped their clashed hands slowly travelling over their bodies  
  
**  
  
Author notes: I just love to make up words, so I made up the spell and the sentence that Harry was saying when he was asleep.  
  
Mak and asaroth69 thank you for your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author: Evita Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this and do it for fun. Don't sue. This story contains slash (Harry/Draco)  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Tears, for me they where no sign of sadness no sign of shame cause boys aren't supposed to cry. No, it was a sign of relief that I could, that I felt safe enough to let my emotions go like that. Too bad I had never felt safe loved and cherished enough that I had actually did it.  
  
Draco stared at these words written in the sky thinking the words matched him, suited him but on the other side of those smoke written words was a boy who thought exactly the same thing. Who would like to guess the identity of this boy?  
  
Exactly, Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry what are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know where are we?"  
  
"Don't know either." Draco answered  
  
They studied each other carefully trough the written words, it was the only thing that separated them just little bits of smoke but that didn't make it any easier. No, one could say it made it more difficult. They would not have to fight to reach each other no it was so easy, no barriers, nothing what stopped them from reaching out.  
  
It was all so easy but that made it only harder. Cause now they had to think about it. This was not an adrenaline rushed rescue, no quick thinking. This forced them to think if they wanted to reach out to the other, wanted the connection it would form, the link.  
  
Maybe this sounds ridiculous to you: two people standing at two sides of some smoky words written in the sky. Not being able to move talk or make up their mind about that situation. You would reach for that person wouldn't you? Ask him or her to help you. But your name isn't Harry Potter is it? Or Draco Malfoy?  
  
No to them this proved how important the situation was. It would have consequences.  
  
Their minds supplying them with doubts and fears, their hearts telling them different things. Yes it was difficult to find reason in their screaming thoughts, But all was erased when their eyes met finding all the answers to the unasked and unknown questions. Their left hands flying through the smoke meeting half way, their eyes never losing contact.  
  
The bond was made. It was beautiful, it would change everything.  
  
*~*  
  
"So it seems that there indeed is something going on with them. We have two choices then, to meddle or to watch."  
  
"We can't meddle! Matt was scandalized. How can we meddle if we don't even know what's going on we might ruin something."  
  
"Matt you're treating them as porcelain dolls they can handle something." Poppy chided the young man.  
  
"Well maybe they need to be treated that way for once! You thinks it's fun to always lead the rough life always be in danger always waiting for the next blow to come?" He finished his rant quietly, he was tired oh so tired.  
  
"I do believe you have a point Matthew, but what if things go wrong?" The headmaster asked the slightly distressed boy.  
  
"How do you know when something is wrong when you have no clue of what they are dealing with?"  
  
"Another good point, Then we shall investigate it is clear that this is an important issue."  
  
"Okay fine headmaster I really can't stop you. Matt said. But I suggest you keep them out of it."  
  
"How do you mean that Matthew?" Poppy interfered feeling left out of the conversation.  
  
"I think they should find out on their own and no one should bother them. It is their. well how we call it.. *thing*? And of course we should keep this investigation strictly secret."  
  
"Then this how it shall be." And with that the headmaster sealed the topic.  
  
"Oh yeah Albus what are you going to do about the Daily Prophet? I think they found a Rita Skeeter 2."  
  
The only answer Matt got to that was a twinkle of the old mans eyes. He fought the urge to sweatdrop.  
  
*~*  
  
Back in the hospital wing Draco Malfoy was sighing contently, he had just woken up from the most amazing dream in his life. It felt so perfect so wonderful he had felt so safe. He was still lying there he was awake yes but he pretended to sleep just for a bit longer, for many reasons  
  
One he didn't want to leave the bliss the dream had brought him, you know the feeling when you had a real nice dream you can wake up with this glowy warn fuzzy feeling al over you.  
  
Two he did not want to leave the comfort he was in. His head laying on Harry's chest their hands still clasped. He did not want to move he didn't want to open his eyes and he most certainly did not want to let go of Harry's hand.  
  
The ironic thing was Harry was in the same state not really wanting to be awake not wanting to let go of the feeling, although neither of the boys knew the other was awake.  
  
Draco was the first one brave enough to return to realty to leave this sanctuary.  
  
He let go of Harry's hand opened his eyes and walked out of the hospital wing after all he could not stay there for ever.  
  
After all it had just been a dream. *~*  
  
Author Notes: I know this is really really short but I have a fever but I haven't updated in a while and I really thought I should. Maybe I shouldn't have because I have a major head ache now and there's snot everywhere! (My pj's the keyboard etc. etc.) Maybe I'll go get some sleep now or work on my GW lemon, Probably the first.  
  
Ps. I know this chap is sappy to.  
  
I would like to thank for reviews:  
  
Blu Ice: I think that's the most funniest review I have ever got and I'm taking it as a compliment thank you!  
  
Asaroth69: your one of my favourite reviewers, on your latest revieuw you where right on the first thing ( about Harry having more trouble cause he can't control his emotions as well as Draco) but you where wrong on the second ( I'll see if I will make them able to cast wandless magic) Hint: Think of the birthmark.  
  
KittenBabyGirl: I hope it's better like this (.  
  
Csweetiebeanie: thank you for your compliment and you review of course. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Author: Evita Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this and do it for fun. Don't sue. This story contains slash (Harry/Draco)  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The dream was haunting him. He was out of the hospital wing now and had made a run for the Slytherin dorms, but no such luck, he ran into Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger.  
  
"What did you do ferret?!"  
  
"Nothing I Uhh. it was a duel I. I was supposed to. fight him."  
  
"You knock him out!"  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose it's not like I want Harry to get hurt!"  
  
"Excuse me?!" that had certainly baffled Ron. And it had made Draco run, well run. Malfoy's don't run away, no he had strode away (with great speed and urgency)  
  
"That was weird huh Hermione."  
  
"Hmm yeah.". She had studied this exchange with great interest and surprise.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile Harry was busy slipping out of the hospital wing, but just like Draco he wasn't very lucky either and ran straight into Matt.  
  
"Harry are you awake?"  
  
"No I'm not you are just seeing some delusion, now let me pass."  
  
"Sorry stupid question, but you where hit with Knikoles you're supposed to out for 24 hours."  
  
"I don't know why I'm awake if that's what your asking." Maybe because of Draco his mind supplied but he didn't say that of course.  
  
"Why didn't you block?"  
  
"Huh? Block wha.."  
  
"You know the curse" Matt helpfully supplied.  
  
"Oh! Um don't know? I was trying to curse him but it didn't work and I guess I was so busy trying to figure out why not I didn't have time to block. And I doubt I could have."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Well me not being able to do a simple curse is not a sign of my oh so great capability is it?"  
  
"No need to be sarcastic Harry, Where is Draco by the way? "  
  
"Oh he left, don't know why. Am I free to go now cause I don't see the reason staying here."  
  
"Sure if you want to."  
  
Swoosh . Dong! That had been the door.  
  
*~*  
  
Outside Harry was thinking where he should go, should he go back to Matt an d apologise to him? Should he go to Draco? That dream it had been so weird he was tingly all over, and Malfoy holding his hand and his head on his chest was kind of nice. He was unconsciously rubbing his left wrist, and finding an excuse for finding Draco. That was until he looked down and saw exactly what on his wrist he was rubbing. Well if this isn't an excuse for finding him, nothing is! And with that he ran t o the Gryffindor dorms to find the Marauders Map.  
  
*~*  
  
"Alarm alarm alarm!!!!!"  
  
The shrieking voice of Pansy Parkinson is what woke Draco from his dream.  
  
"Alarm!!! There is a Gryffindor in the common room Draco come here and save meeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"  
  
God what a way to wake up he grumbled.  
  
He was going down stairs when he met Blaise .  
  
"Hey what's the riot about there are some Gryffindor up here?"  
  
"Well one, and he happens to be Harry Potter and wants to see you."  
  
Blaise got no answer cause Draco was long gone almost tumbling from the stairs.  
  
He ran into one awkward scene Pansy was there standing a chair screaming bloody murder, some Slytherin girls following her example, others glaring Harry to death. It wasn't working though. No the most amazing part of the scene was Harry standing there and he was slouching looking like he owned the place. Many people including Draco Malfoy had expected Harry to be afraid to be in the enemy's ( if you want to call it that) lair. He wasn't, and it took Draco several seconds if not minutes to recover from his shock. (That's what he called it. If you ask me he was just admired the way Harry looked; al dark careless and sexy as hell. I mean that would explain the bulge in his pant right?)  
  
"So Potter you came to talk to me?" (He was not becoming nervous he was not becoming nervous nope not at all!)  
  
"No Malfoy I'm not I just like making your common room a mess which I seem to do by just standing here. Of course I came to see you! Now let's talk. Preferably somewhere else, there is just a certain amount of screaming a person can handle, and with Parkinson here I just reached about my limit."  
  
"I understand what you're saying" he raised one eyebrow at Pansy who was still standing on her chair.  
  
"Let's go to my room."  
  
"You have a private room?"  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
Harry used his shoulders to push himself up from his slouching position from the door post and followed his former rival up the stairs.  
  
When they finally reached the room Draco closed the door after Harry  
  
He saw Harry's look and said: "Don't worry every Slytherin has it's own room up from third year and each room has locking and silence spells. But I don't think you came here for information on our dorms did you?"  
  
"No" was Harry Potter's answer and approached Draco he had a predatory glint in his eyes. He was making Draco squirm.  
  
"*I* Only came here to check on something." He was still approaching the boy in a manner that one would call seductive especially if you where Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Harry. Potter what do you thiii.."  
  
His left sleeve was yanked up, only to reveal one peculiar mark.  
  
"Houston I think we have a problem."  
  
The birthmark that was there before was transformed in something else, it was really small but if you looked closely you could make out a phoenix and a dragon.  
  
When Draco was done staring at the mark on his own arm. I mean it was his arm right? And he didn't even notice he had a weird mark there until Potter comes barging in to Slytherin showing him. Which brought him to the next question.  
  
How do you know this Potter? Does this concern you? He said in a slightly agitated type of voice.  
  
All of that irritation disappeared as soon as Harry showed him his own left wrist.  
  
"O~MY~GOD"  
  
"My sentiments exactly."  
  
Draco grabbed their wrist and lined them up.  
  
"The marks are really identical. Have you got any idea why we both have these? "  
  
"No I don't" He sighed he hoped Draco would've know, apparently not.  
  
"Maybe it symbolises that we should be on the same side you know. I for one don't want to go around being Voldemort's slave. But I told you that before Harry."  
  
"Yeah I know that mean we're on the same side doesn't it?"  
  
"Guess so, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go around be all over sweetly and nice to people!"  
  
"Sure Draco I didn't expect that, but this" and he grabbed Draco's wrist sweeping his thumb over the mark "must mean something."  
  
Draco wasn't listening, alarm bells where going of in his mind, Harry kept rubbing over the mark and it was driving Draco crazy, not in a goods way oh god oh god oh god Draco was reduced to some, some horny teenager some pile of helpless hormones. What was Harry doing to him?? He could just come in his pants. No he would if Harry didn't stop soon. Do you think Harry would mind if I rubbed a bit against his leg, just a little? O god Malfoy get a hold of yourself get a hold get oh god that feels soooooo goooood. Must keep in control I'm a Malfoy control Draco control.  
  
To Harry Draco looked like a statue frozen on his spot, which was in Draco's opinion a lot better than if he knew what he was really thinking. And all Harry had to do was look down. Alas he didn't and Draco finally got enough courage to break free from Harry's treacherous stroking thumb (your sure that thing isn't on one of the 7 sins list or something like that?)  
  
"Ok..okay I agree with you that it means something." (his voice was still little shaky) But what do you what to do about it?"  
  
"Well I think this mark means that were well I don't know he said with a goofy grin but at least we share something. And we know were on the same side. Maybe a truce?"  
  
"Yeah sure, that will have its good sides." (God he had to get Potter out of here)  
  
"So a truce then?"  
  
"Yeah, but can I call you Harry then?" (he cursed inwardly he sounded like a seven year old girl asking for candy)  
  
"Sure, only if I can call you Draco", he answered in an equal over sweet voice.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Okay "  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Umm this is getting awkward maybe you should go umm .. Harry" (Yes get out of here so I can wank! Thank god he didn't say that out loud.)  
  
"Okay see you at potions tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Harry had left he was alone. He and Harry had a truce but what did that mean? Where they friends now?  
  
It certainly doesn't mean you ca go rubbing yourself against his leg now matter how much you want to.  
  
Arghhh Draco wanted to smash something he was so confused.  
  
But first he had to attend more *pressing* problems  
  
*~*  
  
Author Note's:  
  
My first Gundam Wing fanfiction is up now too!  
  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please PLEASE review!  
  
Thanks for the reviews:  
  
Dragonphoenix  
  
Asaroth69 


	9. Chapter Nine

. Author: Evita Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this and do it for fun. Don't sue. This story contains slash (Harry/Draco) So it's your last chance to run Bwaah!!!! (Probably scared all the readers now lol)  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
It had been a very weird week. Draco had been waiting for Harry to make a move, just a little one. He didn't. They didn't insult each other anymore but they didn't acknowledge the other's existence either. Draco was almost desperate, what should he do? It was a truce now sure that didn't mean they where friends but Harry could at least let him know he knew that he existed. He was unconsciously sounding like a smitten schoolgirl. Oh the humiliation but no one noticed, well Draco himself didn't notice the rest of the school was a completely different matter. The main student body hadn't noticed anything, thank god. But Blaise was quite alarmed at the occasional sighs and blushes that just seemed to creep on his cheeks out of nowhere and not to mention his dreamy state. You could talk to a wall these days or Draco it would make a difference. Okay a wall doesn't sigh.  
  
Draco wasn't noticing any of his strange behaviour actually he wasn't noticing anything in the real world. Until Blaise had enough of it confronted him.  
  
"Hey Draco"  
  
... Nope Draco was not in hearing range.  
  
"DRACO! I need to talk to you."  
  
"Huh? You said something?"  
  
"Yes I did" was the answer coming from a by the minute more annoyed boy  
  
"Sorry wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Yeah I noticed that.( And where the hell did that sorry come from?!) What's up with you Draco? And don't tell me there is nothing cause there is and you ARE going to tell me."  
  
Blaise expected an enraged Draco to answer and tell him to butt out of his life but that didn't happen, not at all.  
  
"I'm just so tired Blaise please let me sleep. "  
  
And Draco Malfoy indeed looked tired it was the result of too many thinking. Maybe he should actually do something himself instead of waiting for Harry.  
  
"Draco what is wrong. I'm your friend I'm your best friend for god sake!"" Blaise tried again.  
  
"Blaise this is just something I have to do on my own this I so .. Different so weird I don't know what it is myself. But when I do and I'm ready I will tell you okay?" "" "You are very very sure you don't want to talk or tell me anything?"  
  
"Yeah I 'm pretty sure but thanks anyway." He smiled. Well an attempt at it.  
  
"Yeah, and you where right Draco you need sleep. You look like shit." With that he left. If Draco hadn't fallen asleep already he would have herd his sniggers down the corridor. If you had the opportunity the insult Draco Malfoy and not get gutted like a fish (lol), you should take it!  
  
*~*  
  
Potion's class, Today's first lesson  
  
"Be quiet all of you!" Yep that was Snape's usual greeting. Not nice? Why change it? It got them quiet.  
  
Now, let's see I hope all of you reviewed the Snediol Potion. A little gasp was heard you could easily miss it cause it came from the back row out of Harry Potter mouth. But Snape wouldn't be Snape if he had.  
  
"Ah yes Mister Potter please do tell us the function and the ingredients of this potion."  
  
"Ummm ummm. Well I kind of ..."  
  
He paused his excuse to look at Malfoy his hair hanging loose, his posture perfect but he was so outrageously reading a book, that it screamed *I'm not paying attention I'm to good for that!* But still he couldn't make his eyes leave Malfoy's form. He was tracing the lines of his cheekbones when Draco's elegant fingers (elegant did I just think that) Started moving tapping on his book tapping on a ... note.  
  
"Potter! Do not tell me you still think you are too famous to make homework. Because I.."  
  
"The Snediol potion causes temporarily blindness to a person. The main ingredients are Plenda root Wisteria Leaves Some Bulgarian slug slime and Pigeons milk. "  
  
"Well Potter you sure took your time didn't you but it's correct. 2 points to Gryffindor."  
  
What happened in the rest of potions class? Harry couldn't tell you not for the life of him, he was still trying to process the fact that he actually gained points in potions class and that Malfoy had saved his skin.  
  
Maybe it was his was to offer owhat exactly they had a truce now. But Harry didn't know what to do with it, should he be nice to Malfoy ? Should they ignore each other. But with that note Malfoy (no Draco) had offered more than just truce he had offered peace maybe even friendship. And Harry liked it. He almost felt like that this was what he had been waiting for.  
  
But if you thought this day was weird you're wrong. It was just about to get weirder.  
  
"Mister Potter- a silky soft but oh so dangerous voice began- I have noticed that your grades are lower than usual. I strongly suggest you find a tutor or might just have to fail you this year.. May I suggest mister Malfoy."  
  
What!!! Was they quiet but urgent hiss the blonde gave when he heard this.  
  
That was no surprising response, but the potions master whispered retort was: "I'm not completely clueless you know"  
  
"Severu."  
  
"Shhh Draco not here."  
  
"Fine" the blond sulked  
  
"As I said Mister Potter I suggest you and Mister Malfoy arrange something."  
  
"Ohh okay."  
  
"And I suggest you get the hell out of my classroom! The rang bell was 5 minutes ago."  
  
"Oh okay"  
  
"You children are so intelligent these days aren't you? Out Out Out" he yelled and literally shooed them away. HE slammed the door behind them, when the fire in the back of the classroom crackled and a blond man stepped out.  
  
"Sev? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, love"  
  
***  
  
Outside the door where Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had been so graciously pushed out of was some confusion and awkwardness. First of all Harry was reaching for his laying a bit dazed on the floor. (the poor bloke had tripped over his own way to big trousers) looking for his glasses.  
  
Draco sighed (yes again) and handed the boy his glasses. "You could be pretty helpless in a battle when you lose these you know?"  
  
"Umm I guess so."  
  
Draco turned starting to walk away but after a few passes he noticed that Harry wasn't following, but still sitting on the floor.  
  
"Draco I. I..II well umm- he took a deep breath- I wanted to thank you for the thing in potions class." That simple thing had been so hard for him, he still was afraid that Draco would laugh at him or something like that.  
  
"Thanks", and Draco reached for Harry hand trying to pull him up. It worked. well to some extend. Out of nervousness he pulled to hard and they bumped noses. Causing a lot of blushes and stuttered apologies.  
  
Neither seemed to notice or wanted to acknowledge the fact that the're hand where still tightly clasped together. Too safe, too nice to break, too beautiful. But of course when their gazes met both staring at their clasped hands they sprang apart. And more blushing and stuttering took place.  
  
Finally Draco snapped out of it and got back his normal I'm so cool because I'm a Malfoy state. ( I wanted to say façade but this a part of the real Draco though, and no mask. So I couldn't really find the right word for it.).  
  
And he grinned at Harry.  
  
"Well are you going to stand there all day? I don't really mind, but I don't think it would be very easy to drag all the potions equipment out here."  
  
"Yes I suppose you're right." He answered with a little smile of his own.  
  
"But Snape just kicked us out." He added as an afterthought.  
  
"Oh that's not really a problem I've got most of the potions essentials in my room."  
  
"I didn't see it."  
  
"Well I doubt you saw my vibrator and my wank mags so."  
  
Harry spluttered and went beet red. And stuttered: "You actually have those!?"  
  
"You really expect me to have them?"  
  
When Harry's questioning eyes met his own he could only smirk and say: "I guess you really do think that."  
  
When Draco turned he wondered if had just really flirted with THE (oh so great) Harry Potter. And why the hell he was so pleased about it.  
  
*~*  
  
I was thinking maybe I could write a prequel to this (just a one shot) so I can explain things a bit more. Bit I think that would involve a bit of messing around between Harry and Draco in first year. But tell me what you think!  
  
And I really need a beta!!!  
  
Preferably one that could beta Gundam Wing and HP stories. And I would really appreciate it if you could beta the old chapters I posted too. (They really need it!)  
  
And should I write an endless apology here for the lack of updating? Probably should. Well I'll keep it short.  
  
Het spijt me. I'm sorry. Sumimasen. Gomen nasai. Please don't eat me  
  
Evita 


End file.
